Flu
by sxdboy
Summary: Porque Levi justo tenia que enfermarse el día de la fiesta. [Ereri/Fluff/one-shot]


Levi estaba enfermo, estaba jodidamente enfermo y odiaba estarlo.

Sobre todo porque la mezcla repentina de catarro con fiebre y dolor de garganta no era agradable que digamos.

Pero lo que mas lamentaba el ojigris —aparte de haberse gastado mas de dos cajas de papel.— es no poder ir a ver a su novio.

Eran cuatro jodidos días de vacaciones que le habían dado en el instituto a todos los alumnos para celebrar unas ferias de su pequeño pueblo; cuatro jodidos días y ya llevaba dos enfermo y tumbado en la cama.

Le habían invitado ese mismo día, sábado, para ir a una fiesta... Pero oh, su querido tío no iba a permitirle salir en esas condiciones, de hecho también le quito el móvil insistiendo en que utilizar aquel aparato del diablo le haría gastar energías y que le empezaría a doler la cabeza también.

Así que, allí estaba Levi, con la nariz roja y el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, tumbado en el sofá verde de tres plazas con casi todas las mantas de la casa encima y un mar de papeles arrojados en el suelo a su alrededor.

Levi estaba sufriendo muchísimo porque ni levantarse a recoger esa mierda podía, ya que sentía que con tan solo moverse se iba a desplomar al suelo.

Bufo harto de su vida y se dio la vuelta en el sofá, al menos su tío le había dejado encender la televisión.

Como le gustaría que Eren estuviera allí a un lado suyo abrazándolo...

Levi pensó que realmente aquello le podría curar.

Llamaron a la puerta y el de cabello azabache maldijo en su perfecto acento francés en voz baja mientras trataba de moverse a ver quien mierda era, porque su amable y protector tío se había ido de parranda seguramente.

Apagó la tele y intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo estornudó dos veces seguidas y sintió ganas de lanzarse contra el suelo, pero no, el suelo estaría lleno ahora mismo de bacterias.

Agarro una de las mantas y se la puso en los hombros, enrollándose a si mismo y sintiendo la calidez que desprendía esta.

Caminó esquivando los papeles del suelo pero acabó tropezándose con la pequeña mesa, la insulto como todo chico maduro que era y siguió su camino a la puerta de entrada.

Levi tenia ganas de matar a alguien en aquel momento, pobre de quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta de madera oscura.

—¡Riv!

El mas bajito al abrir la puerta se sorprendió en ver a Eren allí, sonrojándose notablemente porque no estaba en condiciones de que su novio le viera, joder.

—¿Ah? ¿¡Que coño haces aq- —Pero, el moreno ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo con fuerza, y Levi sintió que podía romperse.

—¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¿Porque no avisaste de que no ibas a venir a la fiesta? Te envíe mas de cien mensajes.

Levi suspiro, intentando liberarse de los brazos de Eren para cerrar la puerta, cosa que logró.

—Como ves estoy hecho mierda y Kenny me quitó el móvil y las ganas de vivir.

Eren se rió levemente, Levi se veía adorable así todo sonrojado, con la voz algo rasposa y aquella manta cubriéndolo. Oh bueno, el siempre veía a su Levi adorable.

—¿Esta el tío Kenny? —Levi negó.— Entonces, ¿y si me quedo aquí y te hago mimitos?

El más bajo en estatura arqueó una ceja y soltó su característico "Tsk" para luego, sin decirle nada a Eren, caminar hacia dentro del salón de nuevo.

El moreno tomó aquello como un si, sabia que a su novio le costaba admitir que le gustaba que le mimara y le dijera cosas bonitas.

Con su típica sonrisa de quinceañero enamorado se sentó en el sofá a un lado de Levi, que se había vuelto a poner todas las mantas encima con sorprendente rapidez.

Eren le quito las mantas por unos momentos para ponerse debajo de estas con el, los dos sentados, y Levi no pudo evitar recostarse sobre el hombro de su novio, suspirando con alivio tras cerrar los ojos.

Eren le rodeó la cadera y hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas, así pudiendo abrazarle mas cómodamente.

Estuvieron así un corto rato, mientras el ojiverde acariciaba el cabello del mas pequeño y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla de vez en cuando, y Levi se aferraba a el en busca de calor.

Eren, tratando de empezar una conversación, le contó las estupideces que habían hecho Jean y Armin en la fiesta, como Mike logro beber mas que todos ellos sin emborracharse y la forma en la que Hanji cantaba espantando a todos.

También le contó que Mikasa se acabo liando con Annie, a lo cual Levi reacciono abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, pues esas dos se odiaban a muerte.

—¿Enserio Sasha se comió toda la tarta antes de que la sacaran?

—Si. —Rió Eren.— Todos se enfadaron con ella y se quedó sin pizza.

—Y... ¿Erwin fue?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose incomodo al tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel individuo.

—No lo se.

—Eren... —Gruñó Levi.— ¿enserio te pones así solo porque pregunte por el?

—Sabes que odio a ese tipo, estoy seguro de que quiere algo contigo...

Levi se iba a reír pero guardó silencio y Eren puso expresión de molestia, haciendo una especie de puchero que al de orbes grises le pareció de lo mas adorable, acercándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te besaría en la boca pero... Paso de contagiarte esta mierda.

Eren sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y volvió a abrazar a su pequeño novio, llenándole de caricias y besos.

—Quiero que seas solo mio~.

Tras estar por casi una hora hablando, abrazándose, y entre burlas de parte del moreno hacia los estornudos de Levi que parecían los de un gato; con la calidez del cuerpo de Eren y las mantas Levi se había quedado dormido, pues realmente estaba muy cansado.

El ojiverde se quedó mirándolo al principio, sonrió por lo tierno que se veía y lo cargó como si fuera una princesa, levantándose con el.

Le hizo gracia ver el desastre que se había vuelto el salón con Levi estando enfermo; caminó hacia el cuarto de este y entró como pudo empujando la puerta medio abierta con la espalda.

Dejó a Levi en su cama, y se sentó a un lado cuestionandose si debía quedarse allí dormido con el o irse...

Bueno, después de todo su madre "sabe" que el esta en la fiesta y que estas suelen durar hasta la madrugada.

Se metió en la cama y se abrazo al pequeño cuerpecito que respiraba con algo de dificultad, dejándole un beso en la frente.

—Buenas noches Riv.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hice esta kk porque estoy enfermo y sufriendo mientras mis amigos están de pura fiesta.

Se puede decir que mi situación es la de Levi, o peor.

Lo de Riv lo saque de otros fanfics que Leí, me gusto como le queda el apodo a Rivaille.

En fin... Espero que les haya ¿gustado? No se si este decente, estoy re-mal, ah.

Nos leemos~.

¡Tch! Pero antes dejame una Review.


End file.
